I Wasn't Trying To Kiss You!
by WritingSecrets
Summary: ONE-SHOT!


**I Wasn't Trying To Kiss You!**

_Summery: ONE-SHOT!_

_"Kagome?" Inuyasha was right next to her face. She slapped and shoved him away. "What the hell was that for?"_

_"Serves you right," she said._

_"What did I do?"_

_"You tried to kiss me!"_

_"No, I didn't!"_

**¤§¤**

Inuyasha picked up, Kagome, "I think...she fainted."

"From what though?" Sango asked.

"I- I don't know." Inuyasha said as he looked down because Kagome moved.

"Better put her down, Inuyasha," Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded and walked half-blind to the tree. Something's wrong with, Kagome, he thought warily before placing her down. He sat by her and stared.

"Whats the matter with him?" Sango asked Miroku.

"His in love," Miroku said and with a head movement told them to leave them alone.

She moving, Inuyasha thought.

"K-"

Huh?

"Kouga."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"I-"

"Love you?" He asked seething.

"Don't."

Kagome moved again, "Inuyasha."

"K- Kagome?" Inuyasha asked touching her shoulder. She moved near him.

"I love him." She mumbled.

Who? "Who?"

She moved near him again, "I'm sorry."

This is a headache, "Kagome?" He asked shaking her a little.

"No," she murmered and her eyes opened.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was right next to her face. She slapped and shoved him away. "What the hell was that for?"

"Serves you right," she said.

"What did _I_ do?"

"You tried to kiss me!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not you wrench!"

"Sit boy!"

"Umph!" Inuyasha said he grumbled before getting up. "It's not my fault you talk in your sleep!" He said.

"What?" She asked.

"You talk in your sleep." He growled rubbing his face.

She laughed nervously, "what did you hear?"

"Something about love and Kouga," he mumbled before stopping, "and me."

"What did I say?" She asked nearing him.

"Oh," he said; sarcastic, "now you want to hear me out?"

"Inuyasha," she said warningly, "don't make me say it."

His ears twiched, "I don't know...something about being sorry. Why do I care?"

She frowned and sighed, "OK."

"Now what did I do?" He asked.

"Did I say you did something?"

"Your angry again," he said," I'm the only one here. So it must be my fault."

Kagome looked away, "your fault, huh?"

"Yes."

"OK." She said looking back, "maybe it is partly your fault."

He stiffened at the look in her eye. "So what did I do?"

She raised her hand but he caught it, "nothing but be a jerk," she said quietly.

He stared at her and swallowed. "a jerk, huh?"

She looked kept on staring into his eyes, "you always are."

He leaned foward. She stiffened. He pulled back, "now do you belive me?"

"Huh?"

"I wasn't trying to kiss you." He said sitting back down and folding his arms.

Kagome glared at him, always has to ruin it. "Fine," she said, "I believe you." She got up and started to walk away.

**§**

"What an idiot," Sango said. Her and Miroku had watched the whole thing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, "where are you going?"

"He could've kissed her," Miroku said shaking his head.

Sango nodded and they kept watching.

**§**

"Away from you. Since it _is_ your fault, "she said walking faster.

Inuyasha got up and caugt up easily. "Feh, why am I always following you?"

She stopped and looked at him sweetly. He wanted to hide, "Oh! Inuyasha!" She said, "appearently you don't need me." She smiled at him but he notice the glare behind her eyes.

"I didn't mean that!" He said.

"Lier!" She said; walking away.

"Kagome!"

**§**

The demon slayer and monk shook their head while they all headed in one direction.

"I don't get it," Shippo said behind them, "why is she so mad?"

Miroku eyes widened, "you saw the whole thing?"

Shippo nodded. But- his to young, Miroku thought before sighing. Why must I have to explain?

**[A.N: it's over! Heres a one-shot. :p.]**

_**Review! :D**_

**Inuyasha:** Why'd you end it?

**Kagome:** you should know

**Inuyasha::eyes narrow:: **Did I ask you?

**Kagome:** No, but I know why. Unlike you.

**...**

**Sango: **There they go again

**Miroku:** I don't think he'll do anything about it

**Sango::nods:: **Same here


End file.
